


Excited to Meet

by A_Reflective_Projection



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foosha Village Reunion Tour Stop, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Looking to the Future, Nostalgia, Please enjoy :), reasonable people do not post at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Reflective_Projection/pseuds/A_Reflective_Projection
Summary: While stopping by his hometown Luffy, The Pirate King, reminisces about the past and looks forward to the future.orHow I envision the very end of the One Piece anime/manga.





	Excited to Meet

Luffy smiled as he thought about his nakama. It was a well deserved rest, a reunion tour so to speak. A couple months in the east blue after becoming the pirate king and winning the great war. 

Foosha village was alight with activity. Even when Shakes had stopped by he didn’t think he’d ever seen the town so active. It didn’t hurt that he’d paid is tab to Mikoto with a sack of gold twice her body weight and she’d decided to spend it on an all town party. 

Sanji was turning the mountain beasts into first class gourmet, Usopp was telling some story that by this point he might actually believe, after all they’d sailed around the grand line what more exaggerations could there be? Zoro was half way through his sixth keg of sake, while Nami was scamming suckers in poker. Chopper had found the town doctor to talk with and berate while Franky was being talked down by a very stern mayor that the town did not need “an upgrade.” Brooks music floated around the island lightening the atmosphere. 

Luffy found himself a ways away from the commotion. Feet taking him on familiar paths through the forest and up onto an overlook. The view was exactly like he remembered it when the three of them had been young and proclaiming their dreams to the sea. 

The weathered cross looked small now, Sabo alive across the sea working with Dragon on a new world order. Ace buried in a foreign land, his proclamation resting with a heavy heart. 

Luffy uncapped a bottle of sake he’d carried with him. Standing tall and pouring some out over the cross. “Hey Ace,” he said. “I actually did it. I got my crew of dreamers and we sailed across the sea. I became the Pirate King. You can be proud to have one in your family now.” He smiled sadly, taking a drink. 

“Sabo’s doing well. I wish you were able to see him but he’s looking after me in his own way. Even if I’m still getting into trouble,” he said with a rueful smile. 

“There’s so much more out there Ace.” Luffy said, looking out over the water. “It’s amazing to think that we’ve seen more of the world then almost anyone and there’s still so much left.” He laughed. “Nami’s going to do it, you know, a map of the world. What do you think of that! And people said I was crazy. I’ll see it done though. There’s so many more adventures out there. So many more interesting people to meet. There’s so much I still want to do. ” 

Luffy took his straw crown off his head and smiled at it fondly. “But even still, I think I know how Shanks felt when he gave me his hat, or even Rogers before him passing it down. I still have so much I want to do but the future Ace, it’s so bright.” He let out a slightly giddy laugh. “I’m so excited to meet the person I’ll entrust it to.” The future-former Pirate King said, putting his hat back on his head. “They’re going to be amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think all of us have our own ideas for how One Piece will end and I’m a sucker for happy endings. I honestly don’t think I’ll accept anything less from Oda than sending Luffy and the crew off with the promise of more adventures, we just won’t get to see.  
Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a comment to feed my soul!


End file.
